A fanfic do amor
by Bru-Higurashi
Summary: Kagome volta pra sua era e tem uma surpresa.que eu não contoInuYasha vai atrás essa surpresa ele consegue saber um dos maiores segredos de Kagome... KagInu


A fanfic do amor

**Certo dia,na era feudal,o dia estava lindo e todo em completo silêncio...**

Kagome:SENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

POF!

**Eu disse silêncio?**

Kagome:Agora fique aí,eu vou voltar pra minha era,hoje tenho prova,eu volto daqui a três dias...Tchau!

Miroku:Tchau senhorita Kagome

Shippou:Tchau Kagome

Sango:Tchau Kagome,não se esqueça de voltar

Inuyasha:É mesmo,você diz que volta em três dias mas depois não volta!

Kagome:Inuyasha...SENTA!Eu não estava falando com você!

POF!

Kagome:Bem pessoal,vou indo!pulando no poço

Kagome chegou em casa e foi direto pro quarto arrumar suas coisas,mas quando chegou lá...

Mãe da Kagome:SURPRESA!

Kagome:Mãe,isso não é um...!

Mãe da Kagome:É sim,isso é um...

Kagome:COMPUTADOR!EU SEMPRE QUIS TER UM!OLHA,E TEM MSN,E-MAIL E INTERNET!

Mãe da Kagome:É sim,agora você pode entrar no site do fanfiction.

Kagome:Oba!E eu já tenho uma idéia pra fic!

Mãe da Kagome:E qual é querida?

Kagome:É a minha história da era feudal!

Mãe da Kagome:Boa idéia querida,agora vai se arrumar que vc está...

Kagome:**ATRASADA!**

Mãe da Kagome:Querida vc não vai tomar café?E a sua mochila?

Kagome:**AI MÃE,ESQUECE O CAFÉ E ME DÁ LOGO A MINHA MOCHILA!** correndo de um lado para o outro

Depois de muita correria,Kagome chega na escola e faz as provas.Passa-se três dias e depois dela voltar da escola...

Mãe da Kagome:Querida,como foi a prova?

Kagome:Nem me pergunte!Mais agora não quero falar com ninguém,eu vou direto pro pc!

Depois de muito escrever,ela consegue chegar até o dia de hoje(nossa!como ela é rápida!).Ela contou tudo sobre a era feudal:Sobre o Inuyasha,a Sango,o Miroku,o Shippou,a Kirara,etc...Em algumas partes,ela colocou assim,por exemplo,''eu amo muito o Inuyasha'' ou então um certo apelido pra Kikyou''o monte de barro velho'' e etc!Bem,depois ela entrou no msn pra ver se a Ayumi,a Eri,a Yuka ou o Houjo estavam online,pra falar a verdade...TODOS ESTAVAM!

_k-chan-se eu tivesse tudo que eu queria ter,trocaria tudo por vc,só vc... acabou de entrar_

_Ayumi-ninguém é melhor que vc...além de mim,é claro! Diz:_

_Oi kagome,vc já entrou no site do fanfiction?_

_k-chan-se eu tivesse tudo que eu queria ter,trocaria tudo por vc,só vc... diz:_

_Já,e já fiz minha fanfic,ela já deve estar no...ah!no cap 168!_

_Ayumi-ninguém é melhor que vc...além de mim,é claro! Diz:_

_O QUÊ!_

_Eri-Me leva contigo sem se arrepender,eu sou assim,vc vai perceber! diz:_

_CAP..._

_Yuka-não quero ser só mais uma da lista no fim! Diz:_

_168!_

_Houjo-vou viver o melhor que eu puder! diz:_

_Nossa,vou ler agora mesmo!Bem...meninas,eu queria saber se vcs não querem ir comigo hoje de tarde,lá pelas 3:10 passear no parque._

_k-chan-se eu tivesse tudo que eu queria ter trocaria por vc,só vc... diz:_

_Bem..._

_Yuka-não quero ser só mais uma da lista no fim! Diz:_

_Claro que ela vai,não se preocupe!_

_k-chan-se eu tivesse tudo que eu queria ter trocaria tudo por vc,só vc... diz:_

_Mas..._

_Houjo-vou viver o melhor que eu puder saiu da conversa_

_k-chan-se eu tivesse tudo que eu queria ter trocaria tudo por vc,só vc... diz:_

_Mas meninas..._

_Ayumi-ninguém é melhor que vc...Além de mim,é claro! Saiu da conversa _

_Yuka-não quero ser só mais uma da lista no fim!saiu da conversa_

_Eri-Me leva contigo sem se arrepender,eu sou assim,vc vai perceber! Saiu da conversa_

Kagome:Ai!É hoje que eu tenho que voltar pra era feudal!E pode ser que eu só chegue de noite,e quando eu chego de noite eu me atiro na cama e durmo!Dei mancada!Ai!Já são 3:00!Preciso me arrumar!

**Kagome se vestiu com uma blusa rosa escrita butterfly com uma borboleta de glitter,uma saia babada rosa e um all star rosa de cano longo.Ela molhou um pouco os cabelos e encaracolou eles(1),depois de 5 minutos ela foi.**

Na era feudal

17:00

Inuyasha:Nossa!Ela disse que ia voltar antes do pôr do sol,e daqui a pouco...

Shippou:Inuyasha,vc não fica quieto um minuto se quer!Se sente tanta saudade dela e a ama,pq não vai logo pra era dela e se declara!Aí vc não fica tão chato assim!Claro pq eu sei que vc gosta dela,como eu sei?eu respondo pq,é que ela é muito bonita e vc não resiste a ela e...

POM!

Inuyasha:Fica quieto pirralho!Quem disse que eu gosto dela?E desde quando ela é bonita?

Shippou:Então vc é cego!

Inuyasha:Espera aí que eu já volto.

Shippou:Aonde vc vai?

Inuyasha:Vou buscar a ...hã...a comida!

Shippou:Sei,vou fingir que acredito,

**Inuyasha sai e vai direto na direção do poço,pula nele e vai pra era da Kagome,quando chega lá pula direto no quarto dela,quando chega lá,vê o pc e acaba entrando na internet,no site do fanfiction.Ele começa a mexer e acaba lendo a fanfic da Kagome(nossa gente,a descoberta do ano:O Inu sabe ler!)**

Inuyasha:Ka-ka-kagome!(gente,outro detalhe,quando o Inu terminou de ler a fic já era de noite!)

Kagome:Mãe,já cheguei!Hã,o que é isso?

_Kagome_

_Eu,o Souta e o vovô tivemos que viajar para Kyoto,voltamos daqui a uma semana,se vc já chegou o jantar está pronto,qualquer coisa ligue:_

_81661237_

_Bem tchau!_

Enquanto isso,no quarto da k-chan:

Inuyasha:Kagome...

Na era feudal

Sango:Shippou,vc tem certeza que o Inuyasha disse que ia buscar comida?

Miroku:É,vc tem certeza?Pq eu to morrendo de fome!

Shippou:Eu não tenho certeza de que ele foi buscar comida.Tenho certeza que ele foi...

Miroku e Sango:AONDE?

Shippou:ELE FOI BUSCAR A KAGOMEEEE!Pronto,falei!

Miroku:Hum,será que ele só foi buscar a K-chan,será que ele não foinum tom malicioso... POM

Sango:Cala a boca Miroku!Não pensa isso do Inuyasha!Ele não é como vc!

Miroku:Mais pode ser!Não tenho certeza!

POM

Sango:FICA QUIETO MIROKU!vermelha de raiva

Na era atual

**O Inuyasha tirou do site,mais acabou não conseguindo escapar:**

Kagome:Ãnh,Inuyasha,o que vc está fazendo aqui?

Inuyasha:O que mais eu faria aqui?Vim te buscar!Com o seu humor de sempre!

Kagome:Ah,ta!Vc não quer jantar comigo?A comida ta na mesa.

Inuyasha:Ãnh...ah ta...eu...janto com...vc.

Kagome:Inuyasha,vc ta bem?colocando a mão na testa deleNão,vc não ta com febre.É que vc tava vermelho.

Inuyasha:Não foi nada não.Eu já vou.

Kagome:Ta bem,então,eu já vou indo!

**Inuyasha segura a mão de Kagome**

Inuyasha:Kagome,espera!

Kagome:coradaO que foi?

Inuyasha:É que eu queria te mostrar e te perguntar uma coisa

**Inuyasha mostra o que queria mostrar,Kagome fica um pouco confusa e Inuyasha pergunta:**

Inuyasha:Então Kagome...Aquilo que vc falou...é...verdade?

Kagome:O que?

Inuyasha:Aquilo...''eu amo o Inuyasha''...É verdade?

Kagome:Bem...

Inuyasha:Bem...

Kagome:...é!

Inuyasha:Kagome...

**Ele puxa kagome para si e lhe dá um beijo.No começo,o beijo foi simples e tímido,mas depois começou a ficar ardente e apaixonado,como se não se vissem há muito tempo!**

Inuyasha:Kagome...ashiteru

Kagome:ashiteru Inuyasha

Inuyasha:Como vc fica linda alegre.

Kagome:Obrigado!e dá aquele sorriso que só ela sabe dar

Inuyasha:...

**Depois de uma semana os dois voltam pra era feudal:**

Shippou:Oi Kagome...Ãnh...Por que vc e o Inuyasha estão de mãos dadas?

Kagome:coradaBem...é que...

Inuyasha: É que eu e a Kagome estamos namorando,só isso!

Kagomecorada mais que as vestes de rato de fogo do InuyashaInuyasha!

Inuyasha:Eu só falei a verdade,não falei?

Kagome:Ta,falou!

Kagome:Bem pessoal,agora vamos ir em busca do Naraku!

Miroku:É isso mesmo!

Sango:Vamos lá?

Todos:VAMOS!

**Depois de uma semana,Naraku foi derrotado,Sango e Miroku se casaram e...**

**O INU E A KAGOME AGORA VIVEM FELIZES COMO NUNCA!**

_Obs:Não me perguntem como o Inuyasha tirou do site.Ele apertou no botão mais próximo!_


End file.
